


Vulnerabilidade

by lobisomem



Category: Constantine (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Light Angst, M/M, Post-Canon, Trust Issues
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 08:45:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15239697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lobisomem/pseuds/lobisomem
Summary: John e Chas estão finalmente juntos, mas John tem problemas em ser vulnerável.





	Vulnerabilidade

Ele não teve certeza de quantas vezes bebeu naquela noite. Já estava dentro do bar quando Chas apareceu, e sua visão já estava dupla quando subiram as escadas para o quarto acima. O colchão cedeu sob o peso de seu corpo e tirar os sapatos foi mais difícil do que em outras ocasiões. John olhou para Chas enquanto acendia um cigarro, e o viu despir a jaqueta e depois a camiseta. Ele não se virou, e o outro admirou as linhas marcadas em suas costas musculosas. Tragou o cigarro enquanto sua mente vagava na fantasia de tocá-lo e terminar de despi-lo com suas próprias mãos, sentir a aspereza da pele dele em seus dedos, sem dúvida também ásperos. John não precisou imaginar muito mais quando Chas despiu a calça e a cueca, para depois enfim se virar e olhar diretamente para ele. Seu coração pulou uma batida, e outra ainda conforme Chas se aproximava. O quarto era uma penumbra, mas John conseguia ver todos os contornos de Chas: a tatuagem em seu peito, os dedos grossos de suas mãos, os pelos espessos em suas coxas. Ele continuava a se aproximar, e John esperava, _queria_ que ele passasse por si e entrasse no banheiro atrás deles.

Mas ele parou.

Parou diante de John. Pegou o cigarro de sua mão, agora esquecido, deu um trago que iluminou seus olhos e John viu ali um brilho estranho, mais escuro do que o normal. Ele se desfez do cigarro e inclinou o corpo sobre John. Não disse nada. Nenhum deles disse. Chas respirava pela boca, e John sentia seu hálito da cerveja e do cigarro. Chas puxou a gravata de John levemente, e ele soube que aquele era um comando. _Erga-se_. E ele o fez. Apoiou-se nos cotovelos e ergueu o corpo, ficando a poucos centímetros de Chas. Seu coração pulou mais uma batida quando a outra mão de Chas tocou seu rosto, puxando-o para frente. E mais uma quando ele beijou seus lábios. E então sua pulsação se tornou impossível de acompanhar quando ele chupou sua língua e mordeu seus lábios.

Chas era grande, sentado sobre John. A diferença de tamanho não era algo que incomodava; era, aliás, algo que John apreciava. Gostava de homens maiores que ele. Talvez fosse um pequeno reflexo de seu desejo por Chas, mas aquilo não importava, aquele não era um momento para pensar. Enquanto Chas o beijava, ele abandonou os pensamentos, a dúvida, a hesitação. Deixou-se levar pelo que o momento pedia: rendição.

E enquanto Chas o fodia naquela noite, ele não se lembrou de alguma vez ter se sentido tão vulnerável. De alguma vez ter deixado seu desejo por alguém tão transparente, de alguma vez ter pedido tanto pela proximidade, calor, contato de alguém. E também não se lembrava de ser tão correspondido. De ter sincronia, de saber que a outra pessoa também pensava que aquilo era mais do que só sexo. E se sentiu assustado. Assustado porque aquilo acabou em um piscar de olhos, e logo Chas estava de costas para ele, deitado na cama, profundamente adormecido.

E John fez exatamente o que fazia sempre que se sentia assustado: arrumou a gravata, acendeu um cigarro e foi embora.

 

* * *

 

O toque da mulher com quem ele dormiu na noite seguinte não se comparou ao de Chas e era exatamente aquilo que ele queria. John queria tirar o cheiro de Chas de si. Queria tirar a lembrança daquele toque e daqueles suspiros de sua mente. Queria sua força de volta, a máscara de sarcasmo e o capote inundado no cheiro de nicotina que lhe era um escudo.

Aquilo funcionou por um tempo. Ficar longe de Chas, dormir com outra pessoa, esquecer que era um ser humano como qualquer outro, capaz de ser vulnerável. Mas tudo ruiu quando ele voltou ao quarto que dividia com Chas na cidade e viu aquele rosto.

Chas não estava irritado. John sabia dizer cada uma de suas expressões faciais, e aquela não era irritação. Era decepção, era quase uma careta de dor. John quis ser seu natural, quis se jogar na cadeira ao lado da cama, acender um cigarro e perguntar quando o táxi estaria pronto. Ignorar a situação.

“Você não tinha o direito de ir embora.”, foi o que Chas disse, pausadamente.

John não disse nada. Talvez tivesse um comentário se fosse outra pessoa. Talvez tivesse um comentário se não fosse decepção e dor naquele olhar. Talvez tivesse um comentário se não tivesse passado os dois últimos dias avaliando, pensando em seu relacionamento com Chas.

(Ele queria Chas desde o momento em que o viu sorrir na porta daquela boate, há mais de dez anos, quando ele tinha cabelos longos e John fingia que sabia cantar. Ele se apaixonou por Chas no momento em que ele deixou sua própria família para trás para continuar com John, lutando contra demônios que nem sempre eram literais. Ele soube que Chas era a única pessoa que o suportaria até o fim da vida depois que Zed se foi, após a morte de Corrigan, e aquilo tinha acontecido duas noites atrás. Ele se lembrava – muito vagamente, mas se lembrava – de ter dito isso tudo e talvez mais para Chas no bar, naquela noite, entre cerveja, gim e lágrimas por mais alguém ter ido embora.

“Você é o melhor parceiro de todos e eu te amo, Chas.”, ele disse, “De verdade.”

E o jeito que ele viu Chas sorrir, embaraçado, apenas aumentou o calor em seu peito. Chas não sabia se ele estava falando sério. Mas ele confirmou. Confirmou quando o beijou no canto dos lábios e sussurrou que subissem para o quarto.)

“A gente tava bêbado.”, John disse então.

Chas soltou um riso de escárnio. “Então não conta?”

John queria um cigarro. Precisava de um se fosse ter aquela conversa.

“Não é o que eu quis dizer, Chas.”, ele disse, “Só… eu duvido que você faria aquilo se estivesse sóbrio.”

“Estou agora.”, Chas respondeu, e levou as mãos ao cinto da calça, como se o desfizesse, “Quer que eu prove que consigo transar com você sóbrio também?”

Não era um tom autoritário. Não era uma ameaça. Era apenas retaliação.

John desviou os olhos para o chão e se amaldiçoou pela talvez quarta vez por ter se esquecido dos cigarros.

“Chas–”, ele começou a dizer, “Eu– eu não–”

“Não me quer?”

Aquilo pegou John de surpresa. Como ele podia duvidar daquilo? E, ainda, como podia se importar com aquilo se _ele_ não queria John?

“Eu quero, Chas.”, ele disse então, “É o problema.”

Ergueu o rosto e viu confusão no rosto do outro. “Como isso é um problema?”, ele perguntou.

“Você tem uma família.”, ele começou.

“Eu sou divorciado.”

“Por minha causa.”

“Sim, porque eu disse pra ela que preferia ficar com você.”

Daquela vez foi John quem estreitou as sobrancelhas em confusão.

“Muito antes do incêndio, John.”, Chas disse, “Nós não suportávamos um ao outro. Nós só ficamos juntos por causa da Geraldine.”

Aquilo fez John querer sorrir, mas ele se segurou. “O quanto antes?”, perguntou.

“Não se vanglorie.”, ele respondeu, segurando o riso.

John riu, baixo. Levantou-se a seguir, e caminhou na direção de Chas. Encostou a testa ao peito dele. “Eu sinto muito.”, disse, num murmúrio.

“Acho que não ouvi direito.”, Chas disse, e John socou o peito dele levemente, “Não se vanglorie.”, disse e sentiu Chas rir sob si, para então sentir os lábios dele beijarem sua cabeça antes de suas mãos erguerem seu rosto para beijá-lo profundamente nos lábios.

As mãos de Chas então o tocaram sobre suas roupas, no quadril, e, agora sóbrio, John conseguia sentir melhor seu calor. Despiu o capote, deixou que ele desabotoasse sua camisa com uma calma quase irritante e então a calça. John desfez o cinto dele, deixou que sua calça caísse para os pés e despiu a camiseta. Chas se sentou na cama e John se ajoelhou diante dele, entreabrindo suas pernas. Tomou o pau dele em sua mão, fechando os dedos ao redor e o acariciou. A barriga de Chas se contraía com seu toque, suas pernas tremiam levemente e John adorou tudo aquilo. Abocanhou-o e o chupou lentamente, permitindo que o sexo de Chas, grosso, grande, invadisse sua boca até a garganta.

Chas, apoiado nas mãos, tinha os olhos fechados e os lábios abertos, suspirando baixo. John o observava enquanto trabalhava com a boca nele, e as reações, o contrair dos músculos, os suspiros mais altos, a mão que repentinamente tocou sua cabeça para empurrá-lo para mais perto daquela pélvis, o deixaram quase emocionado.

John se afastou apenas quando Chas gozou em sua boca. Ele engoliu – embora sua primeira reação àquilo fosse cuspir – e se ergueu. A mão de Chas, quente, um pouco trêmula, o puxou para que se sentasse em seu colo, e ele o fez. Beijaram-se outra vez, um toque longo, com línguas, saliva e dentes que buscavam a pele um do outro. Sem quebrar o beijo, Chas deitou o corpo de John ao seu lado, em um de seus braços. Tocou seu pau com a outra mão, masturbando-o enquanto o beijava, agora mais devagar, pausando de vez em quando para, John supunha, ouvi-lo gemer.

Seus olhos eram verdes e carinhosos. A barba acariciava a pele de John e sua boca por vezes ia até seu pescoço, beijando-o ali, chupando a pele de maneira que certamente deixaria marcas.

John gozou em sua mão, e Chas tocou sua barriga com os dedos úmidos pelo líquido quente. Deixou que John deitasse no colchão sem o apoio de seu braço e se colocou sobre o corpo dele, as mãos a acariciarem aquele peito.

Se Chas fosse outra pessoa, John já teria perdido a paciência, trocado as posições e montado nele. Mas era Chas, e ele queria sentir o toque daquelas mãos tão grandes, sentir o peso dele sobre si, os beijos em seu pescoço e ombro que lhe marcavam como se fosse dele. Era aquilo: queria se sentir dele.

E de novo se sentia vulnerável. Com medo de onde aquilo terminaria, pensando em todas as razões que Chas tinha para abandoná-lo.

“John?”, ele ouviu, e piscou. Estava olhando para Chas, mas somente agora percebeu que ele tinha uma expressão de confusão no rosto, “Tá tudo bem?”

John não queria conversar. Era algo tipicamente Constantine aquilo, não querer conversar. Não falar sobre sentimentos, evitar situações que o expunha a eles.

“Tudo bem, parceiro.”, ele tentou sorrir, “Só me perdi em pensamentos.”

Chas tentou sorrir de volta, mas não conseguiu. Tudo o que fez foi beijá-lo outra vez e afastar suas pernas para que pudesse se ajoelhar entre elas. Ele se inclinou para o criado-mudo ao lado da cama para pegar um preservativo, e depois de vesti-lo, direcionou o olhar para John em busca de consentimento. John sorriu, daquela vez de forma genuína, e logo Chas o fodia outra vez.

Talvez “foder” fosse algo crasso demais para descrever o que Chas fazia. Tinha certa violência no ato, sim, mas John sentia que precisava fazer a diferenciação. Aquilo não era uma foda, assim como o que aconteceu noites atrás não tinha sido – ainda que tenha sido mais sujo, bagunçado e violento por todo o álcool envolvido. John se sentia poderoso em uma foda, sentia-se sem fraquezas e, mais do que isso, sentia que não precisava pensar no futuro daquilo. Quando terminava, ele era todo capote e arrogância de novo.

Mas agora não podia ser. Porque era Chas que o fodia – e de maneira fantástica, tão que nem mesmo aqueles pensamentos eram capazes de fazê-lo perder o prazer naquilo. Então ele fechou os olhos, deixou-se levar por tudo o que Chas fazia consigo e gozou outra vez, sentindo que o fazia na palma da mão dele novamente, ainda que na realidade não fosse. Chas se inclinou sobre ele após afastar os corpos e se deitou sobre seu peito. O peso do corpo dele não fez John se sentir menos vulnerável.

Ficaram em silêncio por um tempo que pareceu longo para John. Ele ouvia carros passarem na avenida abaixo e o barulho do bar no andar inferior. Sentia o coração de Chas bater contra o seu, a respiração dele, alguns passos diferente da sua, tocar seu peito.

“E então?”, Chas disse, de repente. John não se moveu para perguntar o que ele queria dizer com aquilo. _E agora?,_ era o que ele perguntava, _e agora que nós não somos só amigos?_

O que acontecia agora era desastre. Sempre era. John tinha quase quarenta anos e uma longa história de relacionamentos que não deram certo. Namoradas que morriam e não voltavam. Namorados que passavam a odiá-lo depois de algum erro imperdoável. Por mais que se mostrasse fechado e casual, John no fundo sabia que o que esperava – não, o que _queria –_ na vida era um relacionamento duradouro com alguém que não fosse embora, morresse ou o odiasse. Era uma fantasia que mantinha bem no fundo de sua mente, onde nem o melhor hipnotista conseguiria alcançar.

John colocou a mão na cabeça de Chas, acariciando os cabelos suados.

“Você se lembra da Kit?”, ele disse então, “Aquela artista irlandesa…?”

“Lembro.”, Chas respondeu, sem se mover, “O que tem ela?”

“Nós tentamos isso por um tempo. Nós moramos juntos. Fizemos toda a brincadeira de casinha, exceto pelos filhos.”, ele pausou, esperando que Chas entendesse sozinho o que ele queria dizer, mas ele não deu sinal de que tinha, “Ela foi embora quando minha vida começou a afetar a dela.”, John disse então, “Depois de quase ter sido morta por minha causa.”

“Eu já morri várias vezes por sua causa.”, Chas comentou, como se aquilo não fosse nada.

“Quantas vezes mais, Chas?”, John engoliu a saliva, os lábios secos por um cigarro.

“A diferença entre Kit e eu é que eu escolhi viver a mesma vida que você.”, Chas respondeu, a voz tranquila, “Eu não te abandonaria se invadissem minha casa e ameaçassem me torturar por sua causa.”

John riu, sem humor. “Mas deveria.”

“Você não acha que a dinâmica melhora agora? Que agora você tem pelo menos uma razão para não ser tão imprudente e não se jogar no abismo outra vez?”

Ter uma razão para voltar para a casa. John nunca imaginava que teria uma.

“E se você cansar de mim?”, ele perguntou.

Chas soltou um riso baixo. “Mais de dez anos que estou nessa e tenho certeza de que isso nunca vai acontecer.”

John não soube o que dizer. Não era um argumento sólido, mas era o bastante para calá-lo.

“Você não precisa se autossabotar, John.”, Chas continuou, “Você merece ser feliz.”

Não, não merecia ser feliz. Não merecia ser feliz depois do que aconteceu com Astra, não merecia ser feliz depois de quase ter condenado o mundo inteiro, não merecia ser feliz depois de não ter impedido a morte do namorado de Zed.

Ele respirou fundo. Tentou pensar em mais argumentos que fariam Chas desistir de tê-lo como parceiro, mas não conseguia encontrar algo que não fosse rebatido em poucas palavras. Chas tinha certeza do que queria, e o que ele queria era John.

“Eu posso tentar.”, ele disse então.

Chas se ergueu e o beijou nos lábios. “Tentar é o bastante.”, e sorriu. Sorriu de maneira que fez John querer chorar.

 

* * *

 

Liv apareceu poucas semanas depois para pegar as chaves da casa do moinho. Depois de separar alguns pertences e coisas perigosas demais para serem deixadas lá – que ele apenas descreveu a Chas como “umas bugigangas”, e percebeu pelo olhar dele que ele não acreditava naquilo – John e Chas faziam o percurso a Nova Iorque.

Antes mesmo de chegarem ao apartamento que Chas tinha no Brooklyn, o táxi parou num edifício baixo e apertado entre lojas maiores, que dizia “chaveiro”. Chas saiu do carro e voltou poucos minutos depois, estendendo a John a mão com uma chave. A princípio John não compreendeu – por que diabos precisaria da chave do apartamento de Chas se voltaria para Londres?

“Você quer que eu vá morar com você?”, ele perguntou então, sem pegar a chave.

Chas arqueou as sobrancelhas. “Você não esperava que isso fosse um relacionamento à distância, esperava?”

John não tinha pensado naquilo. De certa forma seus relacionamentos sempre foram à distância, com suas viagens constantes sem levar companheiros que não fossem Chas. Distância emocional também depois de Newcastle, que quebrou pontes entre seus pensamentos e sentimentos que ele não se importou em reconstruir – e, pensou naquele momento, talvez fosse essa a razão de estar se negando a companhia de Chas.

Ele pegou a chave e a manteve na mão. Não disse nada até chegarem, à noite, ao prédio em que Chas morava, deixando para abrir a boca enquanto ele saía do carro.

“Chas.”, ele disse, e o outro, que já colocava uma das pernas para fora do carro, voltou o rosto em sua direção, “Você não acha melhor a gente negociar os termos primeiro?”

Por um momento ele pensou ter visto Chas dar um rolar de olhos, mas aquilo não aconteceu. Ele voltou para dentro do carro, fechando a porta. “Se você quiser continuar a dormir com outras pessoas, eu não me incomodo.”, ele disse e John quase riu. Desde quando Chas não tinha problemas com aquilo?

“Não.”, respondeu, “Não isso. Eu não quero isso, aliás.”, fez uma pausa, apertando a chave entre os dedos, “Eu só não sei o quanto vai mudar.”, e mordeu a língua, segurando as palavras que realmente diria, “Se você vai querer continuar a fazer missões, ou se quer que eu pare, ou alguma outra coisa.”

“Eu quero continuar a fazer as missões.”, ele disse em resposta, como se aquela questão fosse óbvia – e era. “Eu tenho a impressão que não é isso que você queria me perguntar.”

Não era. Tudo seria bonito no início: eles morariam juntos, sozinhos, foderiam sem precisar de bebida e teriam a vida que John sempre quis. Então Geraldine entraria na equação, com aniversários, Dia dos Pais, Natal e seja lá mais quais feriados eles passavam juntos. Logo a presença de John seria difícil de ser explicada como apenas um amigo de Chas – um amigo que morava junto dele, que em algum ponto começaria a vestir as roupas dele quando as suas estivessem todas na lavanderia, que começaria a andar a um palmo a menos de distância dele na rua.

“Geraldine.”, foi tudo o que John disse.

Chas respirou fundo. “Você está se sabotando de novo, John.”

Estava. Sabia que estava, mas não conseguia parar.

Sem dizer nada, John saiu do carro e entrou no prédio, seguido por Chas. Subiram até o terceiro andar e Chas abriu a porta do apartamento. John deixou as malas perto da porta e se sentou no sofá para acender um cigarro. Chas foi acender as luzes, dando cada vez mais iluminação ao lugar. Era pequeno, a sala era junto da cozinha e tinha um quarto apenas. Os móveis eram velhos, as cortinas tinham furos de traças e a louça era desigual, provavelmente comprada em brechós ou vendas de garagem.

O lugar parecia pequeno demais para todo o peso que John Constantine trazia, tanto figurativo quanto literal.

“Em alguns dias eu vou procurar um lugar melhor.”, Chas disse, como se lesse sua mente, “Você acha que consegue ficar, deixar sua parafernália mágica guardada por um tempo?”

John acenou com a cabeça, indicando a bolsa que sempre levava em missões. “Tudo o que eu preciso tá ali. O resto é precaução.”

Chas fez um aceno com a cabeça e seguiu para a pia, onde tinha colocado as sacolas com comida que trouxeram. Logo o cômodo começou a cheirar a bacon frito e qualquer outra frescura que Chas insistia que John comesse – ele só se importava com o bacon e, com alguma raridade, com os ovos.

Eles comeram em silêncio. Chas certamente estranhava o silêncio do outro, que se sentia desconfortável ali. Aquilo parecia uma brincadeira. Um golpe. Algo que não era real.

Não existia final feliz para John Constantine.

Depois de recolher os pratos, Chas colocou uma garrafa de cerveja na mesa e pegou outra para si, encostando-se ao lado de John, em pé, na mesa. John olhou para ela e teve vontade de brincar: “É isso o que usamos para sexo em vez de lubrificante.”, mas não disse. Sabia que não era aonde Chas queria chegar. Estava apenas abrindo caminho para conversa.

John não disse nada, apenas bebeu um pouco da cerveja. Não olhou para Chas.

“Sabe,”, Chas começou a dizer então, “Quando a gente transou pela primeira vez, aquela vez em Londres quando você fez o feitiço, você nunca me disse o que aquela nuvem significava.”

John quase engasgou com a cerveja. Pensava que Chas tinha se esquecido daquilo. Não tinha sido bem uma transa e o feitiço era só um truque estúpido que ele fez para impressionar Chas. O truque consistia em fazer alguns riscos com algum fluído corporal na testa, unir os corpos e dizer um encantamento que fazia uma espécie de projeção astral: mostrava de que maneira as duas almas eram conectadas. Na maior parte das vezes o feitiço não dava em nada, apenas mostrava duas projeções bem diferentes uma da outra ou muito afastadas, como se nunca fossem se encontrar de novo. Mas quando ele o fez com Chas, a projeção mostrou uma única alma – a “nuvem” que Chas mencionou. John de início não tinha entendido, mas quando conseguiu interpretar o fenômeno, se assustou. A projeção era equivalente a dizer que os dois eram a mesma parte de uma única alma.

“Você acredita em almas gêmeas?”, John perguntou então, bebendo outro gole da cerveja.

Chas riu. “Você não precisa tentar me cantar, nós já estamos juntos.”

“É sério.”, ele continuou, “É isso o que aquela ‘nuvem’ era.”

Chas levou a cerveja aos lábios sem esboçar reação. “Então sempre fomos destinados a ficar juntos?”, ele perguntou estoicamente.

“Não exatamente. Destino não existe propriamente, apenas forças maiores que mudam as circunstâncias. Aquela projeção dizia que nós somos partes de uma coisa só, mas isso não necessariamente quer dizer que a gente foi destinado a se envolver desse jeito”, _desse jeito_ e não _romanticamente_ , como queria dizer, “Só que tinha uma conexão maior entre nós do que entre outras pessoas.”

“O quão maior?”, ele ainda estava calmo para alguém que não apreciava magia e coisas lhe dizendo o que fazer da própria vida.

“Já disse, almas gêmeas.”, John terminou de beber a cerveja, “Mas, de novo, almas gêmeas nem sempre se relacionam da forma que nós nos relacionamos.”

“Mas e Renee?”, Chas perguntou, daquela vez se virando para John, que sentiu um aperto no peito. Aquilo queria dizer que Chas pensava, ou chegou a pensar, que Renee era seu amor verdadeiro ou algo equivalente.

“Você disse que só tinha ficado com ela por causa da Geraldine.”, foi sua resposta.

“No início nós tivemos alguma coisa.”, ele disse, “Eu realmente me apaixonei por ela. Mas depois –”

“Eu apareci e fodi tudo.”, John completou, encarando a garrafa de cerveja vazia na mesa.

Chas ficou em silêncio por um momento. John olhou para ele com o canto dos olhos e respirou fundo, acendendo um cigarro. “Gêmeos às vezes vêm em três, quatro, até seis.”, foi o que disse.

Chas soltou um riso curto. “Então Renee também é sua alma gêmea?”

John riu também. “Não, Deus me livre.”, respondeu, “Eu quis dizer que uma pessoa pode ter outra alma gêmea. Relacionamentos são complicados.”

“Você chegou a encontrar alguma outra que fosse sua?”, Chas perguntou então.

“Não repeti o feitiço depois que fiz com você.”, ele disse. Não queria se comprometer. Não queria sentir aquela confusão, aquela quase irritação de ver que algo – alguém, alguma coisa – tivesse movido as circunstâncias o bastante para uni-lo a outra pessoa.

Chas apenas soltou um murmúrio e continuou ali, encostado à mesa. Para alguém que detestava ser usado, ele estava lidando com aquilo melhor do que John.

“Não te incomoda?”, John perguntou então, ainda sem encará-lo, “Isso de alguma força ter mexido com a sua vida?”

Chas deu os ombros e fez uma careta. “Não foi por mal, foi?”

John mordeu o lábio inferior. “Não tem como saber.”

Aquilo podia ter acontecido para que John fizesse o feitiço que fez na noite do incêndio, o feitiço que salvou Chas. Ou podia ter acontecido porque tal força queria que Chas morresse naquela noite, sem o feitiço. O tipo de destino que existe é cego, não pode fazer muito além de mexer pauzinhos e esperar que algo aconteça. Se o feitiço funcionou naquela noite, foi por pura sorte. Se John tentasse fazê-lo outra vez, sabia que não funcionaria. Porque todos que ficam ao lado dele morrem. E Chas era uma daquelas pessoas.

Ele acendeu um cigarro e tragou a fumaça. O relógio tiquetaqueava em cima de um micro-ondas velho que provavelmente não funcionava. Era quase nove da noite.

Chas continuou ali por mais alguns minutos. John queria perguntar a ele o que pensava, mas ficou calado. Viu-o então pegar a garrafa de cerveja vazia de John e colocar sobre a pia junto da sua, para depois se virar na direção de John outra vez e dizer: “Eu vou tomar um banho. Você vem?”

John não recusou.

Eles não fizeram sexo outra vez naquela noite. Nem tentaram, simplesmente desabaram na cama e logo Chas dormia. John se movia de um lado para o outro, encolhido em um canto, perigosamente perto de cair da cama, como se tivesse medo de tocar Chas, mas o sono não lhe vinha. Ele então ficou virado na direção de Chas, que respirava em seu rosto de maneira tranquila. Ele se focou naquele som e fechou os olhos. Quando os abriu outra vez, o céu clareava pelas frestas da janela fechada.

Ele não acordou Chas. Levantou-se da cama, vestiu uma calça e foi até a cozinha. Pegou uma frigideira, alguns ovos e tempero e quebrou um omelete. Chas surgiu na cozinha enquanto John virava o ovo na frigideira, uma mão coçando a parte de trás da cabeça enquanto a outra puxava uma calça para o quadril.

“Desde quando você cozinha?”, ele perguntou a John, parecendo ainda letárgico pelo sono.

John soltou um riso abafado: “Não sou totalmente incompetente, parceiro.”, foi o que disse. Ele então tirou o omelete da frigideira e colocou metade em cada prato, dando um para Chas.

Eles se sentaram à mesa e comeram. Chas pareceu impressionado pela expressão em seu rosto ao mastigar os ovos e John quase riu outra vez.

“As missões –”, Chas começou a falar enquanto comia, “Agora que a Escuridão foi embora, você acha que teremos menos?”

John acenou que sim com a cabeça, descansando o garfo. “É claro que sempre tem a criancinha possuída.”, ele disse, “Mas vai aparecer com menos frequência. Por quê?”

“Pensei em procurar um emprego.”, Chas respondeu, “Um amigo meu tem uma oficina, talvez tenha um lugar para mim lá.”, e pausou, dando outra garfada nos ovos, “O táxi não tem mais condições de rodar.”

John começou a se sentir desconfortável outra vez. Morar juntos, procurar um emprego para mantê-los juntos, tudo aquilo soava, novamente, como um golpe. Ele se escondeu em seu humor: “Sempre tem aritmancia.”, disse.

Chas revirou os olhos e afastou o prato, agora vazio.

John se incumbiu de lavar a louça após o café, uma vez que Chas o tinha feito na noite anterior. Quando terminou, seguiu até o sofá e se sentou, acendendo um cigarro. O outro apareceu pouco depois, ainda sem estar totalmente vestido – assim como John, que não se importou em vestir uma camisa – e se sentou no braço do sofá. John, sem pensar muito, deitou a cabeça em sua coxa, ainda a fumar o cigarro. A mão, grande, de Chas tocou seus cabelos louros, acariciando os fios.

 

* * *

 

Passaram pouco mais de duas semanas naquele apartamento. Chas, como o imaginado, arrumou o emprego na oficina, e, junto do dinheiro que ainda tinham da aritmancia, pagaram o primeiro mês de aluguel de um apartamento um pouco maior. Dois quartos, um para dormir e outro para servir de depósito para as bugigangas mágicas de John; uma cozinha espaçosa digna das habilidades culinárias de Chas e uma sala que cabia mais do que apenas um sofá e mais nada.

John se sentiu nervoso quando terminaram a mudança – o apartamento estava parcialmente mobiliado, então não precisavam levar muitas coisas além de roupas e as tranqueiras mágicas. Ele se sentiu nervoso porque aquilo começava a parecer real, e não como um golpe ou uma brincadeira. Ele estava junto de Chas, sua mente lhe dizia, e aquilo era real. Era real e assustador. E o pior naquela situação era que ele não tinha para onde correr, pois corria para Chas quando estava em uma situação assustadora – era Chas ou se jogar dentro do abismo e, naquela situação, Chas e o abismo eram a mesma coisa. Ele queria se frear, queria não se jogar de cabeça naquilo, mas quando os dedos de Chas tocaram seu pescoço e os lábios dele beijaram os seus naquela noite, ele se rendeu.

Talvez estivesse amaldiçoado, ele pensou enquanto Chas o chupava sob a penumbra do quarto, e então quase riu à ideia. Chas não o amaldiçoaria. Chas não pensava que amor era uma maldição, para começo de conversa. John pensava que era, sim, mas, mesmo daquela forma, estava fundo dentro daquilo. E queria se afundar ainda mais.

Talvez pela primeira vez em um relacionamento, John não ansiava tanto pelo sexo. Sexo com Chas era bom, sim, mas não era a única coisa. Ele gostava do que vinha depois, de poder deitar no peito dele e ouvir sua respiração voltar ao normal, de sentir o cheiro da pele suada e poder correr os dedos nos pelos de seu corpo. Chas cheirava de um jeito quase abafado; quente e forte. John gostava da proximidade, de saber que ele estava ali e não iria embora.

E se afundava nos beijos e abraços dele, em seu riso e na textura de sua barba, no brilho verde de seus olhos e nas marcas de expressão. E aquilo era real.

Real demais, às vezes seu coração batia, alto e dolorido, no peito. Mas não importava, sua mente dizia, porque ele se sentia bem.

No dia em que somou três meses que estavam juntos, eles abandonaram os preservativos enquanto fodiam. Era um passo importante para alguém tão promíscuo quanto John, que se estivesse com qualquer outra pessoa certamente já estaria muito longe do outro lado da cerca. Ter o sêmen de Chas dentro de si o fazia se sentir marcado, como se pertencesse a ele. E na maioria das vezes Chas o marcava de fato, dedos grossos a segurarem seu quadril, boca faminta a beijar seu pescoço.

Pertencer a Chas era o que ele queria.

 

* * *

 

John se esgueirou para o criado-mudo e pegou o maço de cigarros. Chas, ao seu lado, estava deitado, uma mão sobre o tronco, e seu peito subia e descia de maneira exasperada. Ele acendeu um dos cigarros e tragou, arrumando o travesseiro para poder se encostar na cabeceira da cama. Chas se aproximou, apoiado em uma das mãos, e começou a dar pequenos beijos em seu pescoço, fazendo a pele de John arrepiar. Ele beijou seu queixo, murmurando um “você precisa fazer a barba direito” no processo, o que fez John soltar um riso curto. Chas então deixou o corpo cair sobre o peito de John, e John o envolveu com os braços, o cigarro ainda entre os lábios.

“Eu vou ver Geraldine amanhã.”, Chas disse, de repente. Sua voz era um sussurro, como se ele não quisesse incomodar a penumbra do quarto. John soltou a fumaça do cigarro para longe de Chas e tragou outra vez, esperando que ele continuasse a falar. “Eu quero que você vá junto.”, a voz de Chas veio enfim.

O coração de John acelerou por um instante, mas foi curto. Ele já esperava aquilo. Chas falava sobre se encontrarem com Geraldine há algumas semanas, comentando que às vezes ela perguntava sobre o “tio” John. Chas se encontrava com ela duas vezes por semana, às quartas e sextas-feiras, quando a levava e buscava de uma atividade extracurricular que era obscura para John. Ele não levava John para os passeios por ter que ir à casa de Renee e temer alguma briga entre os dois.

“E Renee?”, John perguntou, tirando o cigarro dos lábios.

Chas se moveu sobre o peito dele, dando um suspiro curto. Respondeu apenas depois de alguns minutos: “Ela quer falar com você.”

John soltou um riso baixo. “Vai jogar pratos em mim por ter te tomado dela?”. Ele esperava que Chas respondesse com alguma recriminação, algo como “com essa atitude, ela vai”, mas ele não disse.

“Eu sei que vocês nunca se deram bem,”, foi o que ele disse em vez disso, “mas eu queria que vocês tentassem.”

John não negou o pedido. No dia seguinte ele se levantou junto de Chas, vestiu a camisa e gravata menos amassadas e manchadas de sangue que encontrou, bebeu uma dose grande de gim, acendeu um cigarro, colocou os óculos escuros e jogou o capote por cima de tudo. Estava pronto para ir.

Eles saíram depois do almoço. Chegaram em poucos minutos, e Geraldine já estava esperando do lado de fora da casa, uma mochila pequena e cor-de-rosa nas costas. Chas saiu do carro e a menina o cumprimentou com um grande abraço e um beijo na bochecha, ao que ele respondeu com um na testa dela. John o acompanhou e Geraldine o abraçou também, puxando-o pelo capote para que se abaixasse e ela pudesse beijá-lo também. John tocou os cabelos dela, sem conseguir esboçar outra reação. Chas e Geraldine entraram no carro e o homem se voltou a John antes que ele pudesse fazê-lo também.

“Você pode falar com Renee agora?”, ele disse, mais afirmação do que pergunta. John remexeu nos bolsos em busca de cigarros, fingindo não estar incomodado com aquilo, mas ficou.

Ele se dirigiu à casa e subiu os três degraus da varanda. Quando ergueu o punho para bater à porta, Renee a abriu e saiu, fazendo um gesto para que ele a acompanhasse. John tento esboçar um sorriso, mas conseguiu apenas uma careta. Ele ainda não era bem-vindo naquela casa.

Sentaram-se nos degraus, lado a lado. John aproveitou o fato de estar fora da casa e acendeu um cigarro, oferecendo um a Renee, que aceitou. Ele a encarou com uma expressão de surpresa, e ela sorriu. “Não fui sempre mãe e dona de casa, sabe.”

Ele abaixou a cabeça, sorrindo também. Sabia daquilo. Eles tinham se conhecido quando John viera gravar o disco da Membrana Mucosa nos Estados Unidos. Chas tinha vindo no mesmo voo que a banda como um roadie temporário, aproveitando também para voltar para a casa. Eles a conheceram em um bar em que a banda tocou, e John tentou passar uma cantada nela para passarem a noite juntos, mas ela acabou saindo com Chas – o que John não ressentiu, porque por mais bonita que Renee fosse, ele pensava que o temperamento não valia a pena. As coisas foram adiante a partir daí: Chas e Renee começaram a namorar, e John voltou para a Inglaterra. Nas raras vezes em que Chas o visitava ou o contrário acontecia, Renee estava presente. John e Renee brigavam constantemente, quase como se ambos fossem cães raivosos tentando marcar território sobre Chas. Ainda que Chas tenha se casado com Renee, John acabou vencendo a disputa, uma vez que ainda tinha a companhia dele, e, depois da noite do incêndio, tinha-o sempre disposto a fazer missões.

“Então.”, John iniciou, expelindo a fumaça do cigarro, “Chas disse que você queria falar comigo.”

Renee tragou o cigarro dela e soltou a fumaça pelas narinas. “Eu queria que a gente se entendesse.”, ela disse.

John ficou surpreso novamente; pensava que aquela tinha sido ideia de Chas.

“Eu não quero que Chas se sinta mal por ter escolhido você.”, Renee continuou, “Eu demorei para aceitar que nosso casamento não deu certo, e eu sempre culpava você.”

“Você tava certa em alguns aspectos.”, John disse, acendendo outro cigarro, “Se não fosse por mim, você e Chas teriam uma chance.”

“Poderia ser qualquer outro, John.”, ela respondeu, “Se não fosse você, poderia ser qualquer outra pessoa. Chas me amou por um tempo, eu sei disso, mas isso desapareceu. Ele não foi feito para a vida que planejei para nós.”

John engoliu a saliva. “E você acha que ele foi feito para a vida que eu tenho?”

“Ele tem outras responsabilidades, sim, mas é a vida que ele escolheu.”, foi a resposta, “E eu preciso agir como adulta e aceitar isso.”

John nunca aceitou a relação de Chas e Renee. Quase fez um escândalo, bêbado, no casamento deles, sendo segurado apenas pelo medo de ver a decepção no rosto de Chas. Não merecia aquela quantidade de consideração de Renee quando ele próprio não tinha dado aquilo a ela.

“Você sabe que nós estamos juntos, não sabe?”, ele perguntou, um pouco temeroso da reação dela. Renee deu um suspiro profundo e acenou que sim com a cabeça. “Ele me contou.”, disse, “Me deu certeza de que estava tudo acabado entre nós.”

Ele esperou que ela continuasse a falar, mas o silêncio subiu entre eles.

“Você –”, ele começou então, a voz baixa, “Você não ressente isso?”

Renee demorou para responder. “Um pouco.”, disse, enfim, “Mas estou tentando fazer a coisa certa. Posso não confiar em você, mas confio no Chas; se ele te escolheu, eu respeito isso.”

John diria um “obrigado” se não fosse pelo lembrete de que ela não confiava nele. Eles ficaram em silêncio pelo tempo remanescente até Chas retornar com Geraldine; John não sabia o que mais dizer. Ele deu um aperto de mão que pareceu estranho em Renee antes de ir até o carro. Geraldine passou para o banco de trás e ele se sentou, reclinando o banco, sem se incomodar em colocar o cinto.

“Vim te buscar porque Geraldine quer ir a uma sorveteria.”, Chas disse, “Depois você me conta como foi com Renee.”

John fez que sim com a cabeça e viu pelo retrovisor Renee se distanciar conforme o carro ia embora.

Eles passaram o resto da tarde na sorveteria. Chas não conseguiu controlar o consumo de sorvete da filha, e John não estava com fome, uma vez que a conversa com Renee ainda pesava em seu estômago. Chas brincava com o sorvete que pegou, colocando a colher e a mexendo de um lado para o outro, derrubando os confeitos coloridos para os lados do copo. Quando Geraldine terminou o dela – três bolas de sabores diferentes, com cobertura e vários tipos de confeitos diferentes – ela atacou o dele, reclamando um pouco por ser de creme e parecer sem sabor. Chas se ofereceu para pegar outro, mas quando viu, ela já estava na metade.

Geraldine se levantou da mesa para jogar os copos vazios no lixo. Parecendo querer aproveitar o momento a sós, Chas se voltou a John, que tinha uma mãos sobre a mesa, enquanto a outra abria o isqueiro sem acendê-lo, que ele encarava com interesse. Ele se sobressaltou quando a mão de Chas tocou a sua, mas não desviou do toque.

“Tudo bem?”, Chas perguntou, entrelaçando os dedos aos de John.

“Tudo.”, ele respondeu, afastando a mão da de Chas quando viu Geraldine se aproximar outra vez, “Só estou um pouco cansado.”

Chas não pareceu acreditar naquilo, talvez porque não fosse verdade, mas não disse nada. Voltou-se à filha, que o encarava pedinte por outro sorvete. O relógio marcava quase cinco horas.

“Eu prometi à sua mãe que te levava de volta antes das cinco.”, Chas disse então, pegando a mochila da menina de uma das cadeiras e se levantando, “É melhor irmos agora.”

Geraldine se levantou sem ânimo, dizendo que queria ir dormir na nova casa do pai. John sentiu seu peito gelar ao ouvir aquilo, mas Chas disse que não podia levá-la enquanto não terminasse de arrumar as coisas. Aparentemente era a desculpa que ele dava todas as vezes que a garota perguntava se podia dormir na casa dele.

John não sabia como se sentir: aliviado ou com o peito ainda mais frio.

Depois de terem levado Geraldine de volta à casa de Renee, Chas e John tomaram o caminho para o apartamento. Enquanto dirigia, Chas perguntou a John sobre a conversa que ele teve com Renee.

“Ela parecia querer se redimir.”, John disse, “Disse que aceitava que você tinha me escolhido.”

Chas não esboçou reação, apenas continuou a olhar adiante para a estrada.

John quis continuar a falar. Quis dizer que se sentia culpado por não ter agido da forma que ela agia agora durante o casamento de Chas, mas ficou quieto. Sentia um ar estranho entre os dois, mas não sabia dizer se era real ou apenas parte de sua autossabotagem.

Em um semáforo, John colocou a mão sobre a coxa de Chas. Chas colocou a mão sobre a dele e a apertou, olhando para John. Abriu um sorriso curto antes de virar para a estrada outra vez. O sorriso pareceu falso para John.

Chegaram ao prédio e subiram ao apartamento. No instante em que fecharam a porta, Chas perguntou: “Por que você mentiu na sorveteria?”

John suspirou, pegando os cigarros do capote. “Não dava para explicar tudo sem sua filha ouvir.”, ele disse.

“Então qual é o problema?”, Chas tornou a perguntar depois de ter trancado a porta.

John acendeu um cigarro, tragando a fumaça para dentro do peito. Sentia-se estúpido. Era um ciúme sem fundamento, aquele, de querer competir a atenção com Geraldine. É claro que ela venceria no final.

Ele não respondeu. Soltou a fumaça e se sentou no sofá, continuando a tragar o cigarro.

Chas o chamou, aproximando-se. Não veio uma tentativa de ser gentil, de tocá-lo para que John se sentisse mais confortável. O outro olhou para Chas por alguns segundos e então tornou a olhar para o chão, o cigarro entre os dedos.

“Eu só –”, ele começou a dizer então, “Eu só tive a impressão de que você tem vergonha de mim.”

Chas não disse nada. Esperou John continuar a falar, e ele continuou: “Sabe, você não contou a Geraldine sobre nós, que é o que realmente importa.”

“Você me disse que tinha medo disso.”, Chas respondeu, a voz baixa.

“É, mas faz quantos meses que estamos juntos?”, ele baforou a fumaça, soltando também outro suspiro longo, “Eu sei que não sou alguém que daria um bom pai e eu sei que não estou pronto para tentar, mas você me deu confiança. E agora que eu estou confiante que nosso relacionamento é de verdade, você age como se eu fosse um segredo.”

Aquilo foi mais dolorido para John dizer do que arrancar uma barra de metal que empalava que seu corpo. Sentia-se desconfortável, quase triste, e estupidamente emotivo.

Chas lambeu os lábios secos e passou uma mão pelo rosto. Demorou para falar. “Eu sinto muito.”, foi o que ele disse, “Você não é um segredo. Eu vou contar pra ela na próxima vez em que eu for vê-la.”

John se sentiu um peso. Agora estava obrigando Chas a fazer coisas contra a vontade dele.

“Não precisa se não quiser.”, disse, “É idiota da minha parte.”

Chas se aproximou um pouco dele e beijou sua têmpora. “Eu quero.”, ele disse, “Eu quero que todo mundo saiba.”

John segurou o sorriso e aninhou a cabeça entre o pescoço e o ombro de Chas, que agora acariciava sua nuca.

“Eu estou orgulhoso de você por ter conseguido conversar com Renee.”, ele disse, “E por não ter nenhum prato quebrado naquela casa.”

John soltou um riso baixo. “Mereço uma recompensa?”, ele perguntou, erguendo o rosto para encarar Chas, que o puxou para seu colo e começou a beijar seus lábios, devagar, tocando sua língua e mordendo seu lábio. John se deixou perder no toque, e logo Chas beijava seu pescoço, buscando uma maneira de fazê-lo despir o capote e a camisa sem parar de beijá-lo. Alguns botões de sua camisa estouraram com a força de Chas, e o capote foi parar o chão, mas eles não se importaram. Chas deixou que John se sentasse sobre suas coxas outra vez depois de despir a própria camiseta, e voltou a beijá-lo. John se ocupou de despir as calças dos dois ao menos parcialmente enquanto mantinha o beijo, tocando os ombros e peito de Chas e apertando a pele, de maneira que ele suspirava no beijo.

Chas beijava e mordia o pescoço de John, que esfregava o quadril ainda vestido no dele, buscando um jeito de unir os corpos. Chas então abriu a calça dele e tocou o pau de John de maneira lenta, buscando seu ponto mais sensível enquanto John, respirando com dificuldade para evitar os gemidos, apoiava a cabeça em seu ombro. Depois de ter libertado o próprio pau, Chas passou a tocar os dois, juntos, e John, arfando, continuava a esfregar o quadril no dele, passando a gemer baixo quando Chas encontrou o ponto que procurava.

John gozou primeiro, o corpo estremecendo e um gemido rouco a sair dentre seus lábios. Ele se encolhia ao toque de Chas, o corpo sensível, mas permitia que ele o tocasse. Beijando-o de maneira violenta nos lábios, ele desceu do sofá e se abaixou diante de Chas após quebrar o beijo, abocanhando seu pau. A saliva escorreu para seu queixo, e John afundou a cabeça no quadril dele, engolindo-o. Chas segurava sua cabeça, sem saber se a empurrava para baixo para ter a si o mais fundo possível na boca dele ou se a segurava para prevenir exatamente isso. John o chupava, língua, saliva e garganta, e passou a fazê-lo com mais força ao notar que a respiração de Chas ficava cada vez mais difícil. Ele gozou em sua boca e John engoliu, sentindo-se satisfeito, a cabeça agora sobre a coxa de Chas, que acariciava seus cabelos.

Ficaram em silêncio por um longo momento. John fechou os olhos à carícia, ajoelhado entre as pernas abertas de Chas. Sentia-se estranho: uma sensação de completude passava por seu peito e se misturava ao ar, impossível de se discernir uma coisa da outra. Mais do que completo, sentia algo que não notava em si há muito tempo, um peso que não era ruim – muito pelo contrário. Sentia-se amado.

Ele se ergueu e se sentou sobre o colo de Chas outra vez, que deu beijos curtos em seus lábios e rosto, enquanto abraçava suas costas. Ele fungou, sentindo que poderia chorar se aquela sensação continuasse. Foi então que Chas disse: “Eu te amo, John.”

John sentiu sua garganta apertar, mas evitou o choro. “Eu também te amo, Chas.”, disse, engolindo a saliva enquanto retribuía o beijo dele nos lábios.

Ele sabia que seu amor por Chas lhe traria ruína. Mas não agora, não naquele dia.


End file.
